Amigos
by josephineeee
Summary: La vida es muy rápida, hace que la gente pase del cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos. -"Señorita buenas noches, le tenemos una trágica noticia"-


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece : )

La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar.

Para aquella mujer que caminaba por las calles de su Aldea, pensando y analizando cada acontecimiento de su vida, culpándose de sus posibles errores en relación a su vida y a su esposo. Visitando cada puesto de la calle para comprar algunas verduras y alimentos que puedan preparas una deliciosa cena, Se detiene por unos momentos alzando su vista para mirar con esos ojos perlados el bello atardecer, hubiera deseado que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento se sentía con paz simplemente mirando el atardecer, un suave brisa movió sus cabellos azules despertó de su pequeño trance, sacudió su cabeza y su mirada se centró al frente para seguir con sus compras.

Luego de realizar sus comprar correspondientes, su caminata para dirigirse a su casa fue lenta y pausada, ya que en todo momento su mente tenía un sin fin de preguntas pero ninguna respuesta correcta. Tuve un pequeño Flashback recordando lo que había sucedido hace poco tiempo para que esta mujer este tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

_Hace cinco años ella contrajo matrimonio con su primer amor Naruto Uzumaki, el cual jamás pensó que se pudiera hacer realidad, que ella haya llegado a sus sentimientos, el hombre de cabella rubia al fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, con el tiempo pudieron compartir momentos juntos, como cuando Naruto la invitaba a comer su plato favorito Ramen, o cuando nadaban en el lago cerca de la aldea, o más bien un día fueron de picnic lo estaban disfrutando tanto que de la nada comenzó a llover primero fue pausado pero luego llovía demasiado, recuerda cómo se miraron y rieron, aun siente las risas en su mente, estaban empapados su única opción en esos momentos era un árbol, así que fueron corriendo para buscar refugio pensando que en algún momento cesara la llovía, no fue así, como la miraba con esos ojos azules que brillaban y que por fin la estaban mirando a ella y solo a ella, y la beso, un beso dulce lleno de sentimientos, sin duda esos momentos y muchos más fueron sus mayores recuerdos de felicidad.- Ella rió para sí misma-. _

_Al cabo de dos años de novios, contrajeron matrimonio, al principio el padre de Hinata el Jefe del Clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, no estaba de acuerdo pero luego de darse cuenta que en verdad era un buen hombre y que el apellido de su clan no iba a ser perjudicado acepto que se casaran, fue una ceremonia sencilla pero hermosa. Al pasar un año más y su ahora esposo cumplió su sueño de ser Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, ella sabía cómo se había esforzado por tantos años y al fin pudo completar su sueño no podían estar mejor, sin duda todos los envidiaban, Disfrutaban sus momentos cálidos y hermosos, ellos no discutían porque tenían personalidades similares, ambos seres pasivos de la vida. Aunque tenían sus mínimas diferencias pero no para que fueran de discusión pareciera que no valía la pena._

Pero como un cierto dicho **La vida es muy rápida, hace que la gente pase del cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos**, claro que tenía razón.

_A finales del cuarto año de su relación con tan solo veinticinco años (ambos), su relación ya no era la más calidad y hermosa, no existía la comunicación, de apoco se fue deteriorando. Su esposo estaba extraño no la despertaba con un beso, con suerte esperaba el desayuno, tampoco estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, la peli azul sentía que algo había hecho mal quizás cometió un error y él no le ha dicho nada, desde su niñez cuando la gente la ignoraba o ya no era la misma el remordimiento de que algo haya hecho mal se le implantaba en la mente, aunque en todas las situaciones que pensaba que había cometido algún error en verdad nunca fue así. Pero a veces él llegaba como si nada hubiera pasado, a ella le hacía pensar podría ser un estrés de trabajo porque se quejaba, cuando tenían la oportunidad de conversar con él, que tenía muchos papeleos, demasiada misiones._

_Cuando ambos asistían a reuniones o fiestas dentro de la aldea como en otras naciones, para los demás eran una pareja feliz ni se notaban los problemas que podrían tener. Siempre mostrando una sonrisa fingida para los demás, lo miraba a su esposo y sentía que hacia exactamente lo mismo._

_Hace tres meses inesperadamente ella quiso darle una pequeña sorpresa a su marido, así que lo visito en su lugar de trabajo alrededor de las doce de la noche, porque le dijo que hoy se quedaría hasta muy tarde a terminar con algunos papeles de fin de mes, ella siempre le creía y asentía con una sonrisa, pero por dentro ella quería gritar que no fuera que se quedara con ella, pero sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta "No". _

_Ya llego al lugar de trabajo de su esposo, comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta lo más alto del edificio, porque ahí es donde se encuentra la oficina del Hokage, en cada escalón sonría para sí misma el pensar que quizás pudiera reaccionar bien si esta le llevara unas meriendas por la noche. Al llegar a la puerta, iba a dar unos golpecitos a esta para que sepa que alguien está ahí, pero se detuvo al sentir unas voces._

_-"Así que con que me vas a sorprender ahora"- Sin duda era la voz de su esposo, su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, coloco una mano en su pecho como si eso fuera a calmarlo._

_-"Algo que no esperas Hokage-Sama"- conocía es voz también además del tono que utilizo seductor, hinata lo sabía y esperaba lo peor. Una amiga le había contado sobre su problema con su marido de como este la había engañado en su propia cama ella mismo los había visto, la oji perla la consola y esperaba que nunca le pasara porque de solo ver a su amiga sentía que podía ser peor._

_-"Entonces lo espero con ansias… Sakura-chan"- hizo una cara de sorpresa y llevo la mano que estaba en su pecho a un momento a su boca tratando de tapar un sonido que hizo de asombro, en segundos activo su Byakugan, vio a las personas como se encontraban una junto a la otra abrazados y sin duda dándose un beso apasionado._

_-"¿Quién está ahí"? –escucho la voz de Naruto en un grito, desactivo su linaje y gracias a dios sus pies les respondieron en segundos y salió corriendo del lugar, bajo todas las escaleras con una velocidad que hace tiempo que ella no corría tan rápido salió del edificio y siguió corriendo hasta que en un lugar apartado los pies ya no le respondieron y callo la canasta que tenía junto a ella salió volando así como los Sándwiches, unos bollos al vapor. Quedo tirada en el piso boca abajo llorando desconsoladamente solo se escuchaba los grillos y su llanto. Al pasar un rato su llanto ceso se paró lentamente y limpio un poco sus lágrimas y sus pantalones, se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa, a la casa donde vivía el y ella. _

_Al llegar a casa la encontró vacía, sin vida, aunque tampoco se imaginaba que iba a estar el esperándola con los brazos abiertos y que todo fue una pesadilla, espero que fuera así, y fue a dormir quería dormir un largo largo tiempo, y no despertar._

Regreso de sus pensamiento mientras se dirigía a su casa que la veía desde lejos, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió hace esos tres meses él nunca le dijo nada porque ella tampoco toco el tema, esta sabía que su esposo la había reconocido por algo es el Hokage ¿No?. Él fue cambiando de poco aunque igual tenía algunos comportamientos extraños, ella se daba cuenta, pero estaba cegada, por el que dirán su familia, sus amigos, las naciones, quería olvidar aunque fuera imposible aun quería intentarlo.

Llego a la casa se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, quería reconquistarlo. Estaba tarareando cortando unas verduras, cuando sintió que la puerta se abría sabía que era su marido quien más iba abrí la puerta, salió de la cocina para recibirlo y ahí estaba el sonriendo.

-"Llegue a Casa"- Le sorprendió que dijera esa frase hace tiempo que no la decía.

-"Bienvenido a c.." – su frase quedo atascada en la garganta cuando detrás de Naruto se encontraba una peli rosa con ojos verde como la esmeralda, los ojos de la peli azul se abrieron como platos, se contuvo para no balbucear, pero como ella se encontraba en su casa en su refugio donde solo era para los dos, su lagrimas iba a salir en cualquier momento y no tenía como ocultarlo, era aquella mujer Sakura Haruno, la misma que encontró en la oficina de su marido bien acaramelados, ella sabía que no podía prohibirle que se junten era su compañera de equipo se conocían de muchos antes pasaron tantas cosas que ni ella las ha pasado con Naruto.

-"Hola Hinata-chan" – Le saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa con hipocresía.

-"Hola Sakura" – dijo en voz baja la peli azul con la mirada baja, no podía confrontarla, no tenía las agallas sentía que se estaba burlando de ella.

Levanto su vista y detrás de Sakura se encontraba otra persona, una que hace mucho mucho tiempo no había visto y que tampoco pensaba encontrarla en su casa tan pronto, ahí estaba ese hombre que tanto hablaban que tanto odiaban con su pelo negro alborotado y sus ojos negros como la misma noche sin expresión sin nada, vacíos, miro a Naruto con una cara de interrogación.

-"Sé que estarás sorprendida pero traje algunos invitados"- le dijo sonriendo-"Sasuke fue liberado hoy, lo fuimos a buscar a la prisión"- este hombre frente a la oji perla era Sasuke Uchiha , el ultimo de su clan que años atrás fue masacrado por su propio hermano Itachi Uchiha, muchas cosas pasaron en el camino y cuando él se fue de la aldea a una edad temprana para poder vengar a los de su clan, al conseguir su venganza se enteró que el asesino su mismísimo hermano lo había hecho para su beneficio, y así fue como su hermano murió. Se encontraba en la oscuridad máxima pero su esposo siempre se había propuesto traerlo de vuelta y cumplió con su promesa lo trajo pero tampoco se la iba a llevar tan fácil tenía que cumplir con un mínimo de diez años en la prisión de la aldea, aunque Naruto no quería eso pero no pude negarse, a pesar de que su linaje sucesor el Sharigan ya no estaba en un buen estado por tantas batallas y tiempo sin ocupar, aun lo podía utilizar.

-"Bienvenido Uchiha-san" – Hinata no era de muchas palabras pero trato de darle una bienvenida cálida aunque no sabía si se la merecía.

-"Hmp…Hola Hyuga" – su seriedad siempre y sin expresión saludo.

-"V-Vamos siéntense ya estará lista la c-cena"- A veces tenía esa tartamudeo que tanto odiaba pero era inevitable cuando se ponía nerviosa le salía sin pensar. Naruto asintió y les ofreció a los invitado sentarse en la mesa, Sakura se había ofrecido ayudar, pero la peli azul le dijo que no que se sentara ella era un invitado, esta asintió.

Al cabo de un rato el almuerzo estaba listo, ya estaba los platos en la mesa, agradecieron la comida.

-"Lo bueno que te dejaron libre antes Sasuke, el buen comportamiento quien lo diría"- dijo el rubio hacia su amigo recién llegado.

-"Ni yo me la creo"- añadió la oji verde, a pesar que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke antes y no podía perdonarlo, pero el tiempo se encarga de arreglar las cosas y así fue , se quedó en el pasado.

Hinata se encontraba callada solo estaba concentrada comiendo, levanto su vista y miro Naruto riendo, se alegró hace tiempo que su esposo esperaba el regreso de su amigo. Sasuke solo comía calladamente y de vez en cuando le respondía a su amigo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, la Haruno ayudo a limpiar, en verdad la dueña de casa se sentía incomoda ella lo sabía todo, se sentía tan humillada en este momento pero tenía que aguantar luego lloraba como siempre lo hacía solo un poco más se decía.

-"Bueno ahora tengo que ir a terminar unos papeleos de mierda"- dijo enfurecido el oji azul, su esposa sobresalto y su corazón palpito esperaba que fuera verdad.-"Muchas Gracias hina, estaba delicioso"- se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso suave, esta se sonrojo porque lo hizo delante de Sasuke y de Sakura pero se sintió ¿feliz?, ni ella lo sabía, lo que sabía es que después del incidente poco a poco el marido cambio completamente, demostraba mucho más su "cariño".

-"De nada"- le devolvió el cumplido con una sonrisa.

-"Me voy adiós"- se despidió y detrás de él se iba Sakura que se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y agradeció la comida, hinata solo sacudió su mano. Y ahí estaba el ultimo que quedaba en la casa con ella el oji negro mirándola fijamente como si estuviera estudiándola, ella se alarmo y hizo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Espero que te haya gustado la comida Uchiha-san"- dijo terminando en un susurro.

-"Estaba bueno"- ella lo volvió a mirar, este se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y agito su mano en señal de despedida- "Hoy ayudare al Idiota con su trabajo" – se cerró la puerta. Se quedó parada pensando en lo que dijo el Uchiha, casi no se escuchó pero ella sí lo hizo, tratando de analizar lo sucedido puso sus dos manos en su boca.

-"Q-Quizás lo sabe, lo sabe" – se agacho, lo dijo tan bajo que fue como si pensó en voz alta, gracias a dios estaba solo ella. Esperaba que ella estuviera equivocada pero algo le decía que no era así, las ganas de llorar se presentaron y así fue, sus lágrimas salieron, se había aguantado tanto, Ahora se sentía más estúpida aun, esperaba que nadie más se enterara.

Nota del Autor: Hola a todos : ) , espero que les guste la historia, en el segundo capitulo sera mas el comienzo de la historia ahora hize un Prologo , dejen sus comentarios acepto cualquier excepto los insultos ovbi.. Gracias


End file.
